The Darkness Saga: Shadowed Elements
by LordUnicron
Summary: An era of peace has spread across the world. The World is in balance. But now, a newly free Darkness spreads across the land, searching for a way off the World. And he plans to destroy the World to do so. Can Team Avatar defeat this Darkness and save the World, or will Darkness devour the Light of the World?
1. Awakening

**Hello everyone. It's been quite a while hasn't it? Well I'm sorry. I've been busy with college and work for the longest time. But that doesn't mean that I haven't been working on the Darkness Saga. I finished the outline for this story and most of the outline for the "Finale" of the Darkness Saga. Please note that this story will be the last one to have the Darkness Saga in the title.**

**Note: I do not own anything related to Avatar: The Last Airbender (AKA The Legend of Aang)**

**P.S. For those who were looking for just a Avatar Fic, note that this is the third part of a large series called the Darkness Saga. The first two parts are on my profile.**

**P.P.S. Please enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 1 Awakening**

A time of peace and prosperity has enveloped the world. The Phoenix King Ozai has been defeated and his Bending taken away by the Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. After an intense battle, Aang was able to win and end the Hundred Year War without taking a life. Zuko, the son of Ozai and the heir of the royal crown, defeated his deranged sister Azula with help from the Waterbender Katara.

A year after the end of the War, there was a conflict in the Fire Nation colony of Yu Dao. The city is comprised of people descended from both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, Firebenders and Earthbenders were in the same family. Fire Lord Zuko wanted to move the Fire Nation citizens out of the colony, but then the colonists demanded to stay, as they belong to both Nations. After a terrible moment in the world where another war loomed, and Aang had to make a choice whether or not to kill Zuko like he promised or let there be a war. In the end, Aang had made a solution- allow the unity of Yu Dao to continue and allow it to grow and prosper. Thus began the creation of Republic City.

Three years have passed since then. Republic City is still in the process of expansion. In recent times, some people started to take interest in treasure. Benders have formed teams and became treasure hunters. These teams consisted of three Benders, one from each Nation. Currently, there is a team of treasure hunters sailing the ocean between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom.

The Firebender, Fennu, is the leader of the group, with spiky brown hair and grey eyes. He usually wears a loose red shirt, black pants and brown boots. He is friendly and very protective of his two teammates. However, he is quick to anger and dangerous when he gets angry. Right now Fennu and his team are in their small ship in the middle of a storm. The waves pounded on the ship and lightning struck the water, just missing the ship.

"Kongju!" screamed Fennu. "Get the water of the ship!"

"Got it!" responded the Waterbender as he moved the salt water out of the ship. Kongju was born in the Northern Water Tribe and is considered a coward. However, he just believes that it's better to run then fight. Kongju's clothes, which consisted of a purple and blue kimono like tunic with white fur trimmed leggings and knee high boots, were completely wet.

"Fennu!" yelled the Earthbender named Tanxin, who was steering the ship. "Keep the engine dry and keep the fire going!"

Tanxin was always the one who piloted the ship. He loved treasure more than he loved most people. In fact, he only liked his friends Fennu and Kongju more than treasure. He has shaggy brown hair and brown eyes which went along with his style of clothing: a dark green vest that revealed his toned arms and light brown vests and sandals.

They kept this up for a while, but the storm just got worse and worse. A large wave formed and battered their small ship. If it wasn't for Kongju's last minute attempt to save the ship, they all would have been dead in the water. When all hope seemed lost, Kongju saw an island. Tanxin saw it too and steered the ship towards the island.

When they arrived, they noticed that the storm stopped around the island. It actually seemed that the storm was avoiding the island. This island's beach had black sand, darker than a nightmare. The water was eerily calm around the island. As they walked to get some shelter, the three treasure hunters noticed that there was ancient, yet petrified, plant life. Some of the trees still had leaves on them, but others were bare. They noticed that there were several broken down buildings around them. These buildings were covered in coral and barnacles.

"We need to find someplace to stay for the night." said Tanxin. "We must be in the eye of the storm, so staying here for the night would be best."

"Right, but where?" asked Fennu. "All of these buildings are broken down."

At that moment, a large lightning bolt illuminated the sky. Kongju jumped when the thunder was heard. With the light from the lightning, they all saw a black spire not too far into the distance. Tanxin believed that it would be their best bet to ride out the storm. As they got closer, the air got colder and the shadows made by Fennu's flames were moving unnaturally.

As they got to the spire, they noticed that it was indeed intact and covered with many ornate symbols carved into its obsidian structure. At the only door into the spire, there was a large chain and ancient charms that Kongju deciphered.

"These charms…" said Kongju. "They say 'Seal'."

"Why are there here?" asked Fennu.

"Don't know." said Kongju. "Some ancient cultures believed in curses. And this writing is the most ancient I have ever seen."

"Perhaps there is treasure in there!" exclaimed Tanxin. "Why else would anyone say there is a curse and lock up a tower?!"

Before Kongju could tell him to stop, Tanxin ripped the chains off of the door and Earthbended the door open. A large gust of wind blew the three of them into the building, as if air hasn't been in the tower for years. When they picked themselves up, they saw that the room was empty, except for a single stairwell that led down. Not seeing anything better to do, they descended.

The staircase descended in a swirl. The air was thick and musty. They walked down the stairs for what seemed like ages. Soon they came to another chamber with another door, with even more 'Seal' charms on it. Tanxin broke door down without a second thought. With Fennu's flame illuminating the room, the three treasure hunters gasped in surprise at the sight before them.

The room was filled with treasure. Gold, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and many, many more different types of treasure. Tanxin instantly went for the treasure and stuffed his pockets. Fennu lit the torches that were in the room and began gathering the gold and jewels as well. Kongju was the only one who was weary. He then felt a chill shoot through his spine. Looking ahead, Kongju saw a black stone sarcophagus. This thing had no special markings on it from afar, but upon closer inspection there were glyphs carved into it. The sarcophagus gave off such a negative feeling that Kongju backed up till he bumped into Tanxin.

"Are you all right Kongju?" asked Tanxin. "Did you find anything?"

"No-nothing." said Kongju. "Just that thing." He pointed at the sarcophagus.

"Y'know, I heard stories from other treasure hunters that they found royal jewels and crowns in these types of things…" said Tanxin. "Let's open it!"

"Tanxin, don't!" yelled Kongju. Fennu ran toward them as Kongju warned Tanxin. However, Tanxin had already ripped the lid of the sarcophagus. The negativity that Kongju felt increased tenfold.

Inside the sarcophagus was a dry, withered, and decayed corpse. This corpse was wearing regal black robes that were torn and dusty. It wasn't wearing much jewelry, but it had a few rings and a crown. The crown consisted of a dark gold band with black diamonds. Tanxin reached for the jewels.

"Tanxin stop!" screamed Kongju.

"Calm down Kongju!" yelled Tanxin, getting really annoyed. "What do you think is gonna happen? Do you think that this dead guy is gonna come to life and eat my brains? Man you need to grow a spine."

Tanxin reached towards the corpse again. He reached for the rings first. As his hand almost grabbed the first ring, the decayed hand grabbed Tanxin's wrist. The treasure hunters screamed. Tanxin tried to pull his hand away, but the grip was too strong. As he tried to pull away, Tanxin noticed that the face of the corpse was staring right at him.

"Your Heart is filled with Greed." spoke the corpse with a dry and raspy voice. With its other hand, it reached into Tanxin's chest and took out a pink, Heart-shaped crystal which was then dimmed and turned to crystal dust. As soon as the crystal Heart broke apart, Tanxin's body faded away.

"TANXIN!" screamed Fennu and Kongju. The corpse didn't react to their screaming. It just flexed its hand. Fennu grew angry and blasted the corpse with fire. He didn't stop the fire until he was positive that the corpse was ash. However, that was quickly dismissed as the corpse brushed the flames away. Kongju backed up to the wall.

"You." said the corpse, its voice sounding a bit less raspy. Its body looked less decayed as well, and it was walking towards Fennu. Fennu started blasting more fire at the corpse, but it just walked towards him. "Your Heart is filled with Wrath."

The corpse grabbed Fennu's throat and lifted him off the ground. It then reached inside Fennu's chest and took out another crystal Heart which then dimmed and turned to crystal dust. Shadows started to converge on the corpse and it looked more energized. It had white hair and sunken eyes. Its skin looked a lot less decayed and its robes looked repaired.

"I can see your Heart." said the corpse. It was smiling. "I can see what you're truly feeling. Yes you're feeling anger for me killing your friends, but I can practically taste the Fear emanating from your Heart."

Suddenly, Kongju was lifted off the ground. He tried thrashing about and saw that he was tied up by shadows. The corpse just looked at Kongju, still smiling. It reached its hand forward, ever so slowly. Kongju screamed as loud as he could as the corpse slid his hand into his chest and removed Kongju's crystal Heart. As it turned into dust, the corpse completed its regeneration process.

Fully regenerated, the corpse looked like a young man, around the age of twenty. He had pitch black hair and pure black eyes. His skin was as pale as milk. His robes were like a priests' robes and were as black as night. He stared at his hands and smirked. Darkness enveloped him and he appeared at the top of the spire.

"Its' been a long time since I've been out of that stuffy coffin." said the former corpse as he stretched. "Oh, I can't wait to rip this world apart. Good thing finding this World's Heart will destroy it _painfully_. But first things first…"

Raising his hand, the regenerated corpse gathered Darkness into his hands. The Darkness swirled around till it formed one large sphere, which began to condense in size. Closing his fist around the orb, he jumped into the air and threw it at the spire. As soon as it hit the spire, there was an explosion that grew and grew till it enveloped the entire island, disintegrating everything. The former corpse could feel the shockwaves from his high vantage point, so he knew the world itself has felt it.

"Now, time for some recon." said the former corpse as he opened a Corridor of Darkness around himself and disappeared while the ocean filled the large crater that was his former prison.


	2. The Wiseman

** Another update, yay! I have to be honest with all my readers, but this story, even after I reread it and edit it, doesn't sound as good as it did in my head. I'm still going to write and post the rest of this story, but I consider this my weakest story of the Darkness Saga. If you like it please tell me, but I don't believe this will be my best work.**

** Please review everyone. And tell me how you think of the story so far.**

** P.S. I am going to try to update at least once a week, but with school and work… well, I'll just try my hardest.**

**Chapter 2 The Wiseman**

The planning for Republic City was underway. The leaders from each nation were leading the project, and were planning in the Fire Nation capital of Royal Caldera City. Currently, most of the world leaders have left to their homes for a break. At the moment, Fire Lord Zuko and Team Avatar were the only representatives staying in the Royal Palace. They were continuing the discussion of security. However, they couldn't agree on anything.

"We need firepower." said Zuko, obviously annoyed. "Quite literally."

"But how do you think the other people will feel Zuko?" asked Katara. "After what happened during the Hundred Year War, I don't believe people will trust Firebenders with authority like that."

"So what do you suggest?" asked Zuko.

"Non-Benders are out of the question." said Sokka. "With more people learning metal bending and lightning techniques, they would be in terrible danger."

"Well we can't use the Dai Li." said Katara. "They are easily controlled."

"Hellooo!" said Toph, gaining some attention. "How about a metal bending security force? As Sokka said, more people are learning it, thanks to me by the way, so we make a police force with them."

This went on for several hours. The only one not really paying attention was Aang, the Avatar. He was playing with his pet lemur Momo. After being yelled at by everyone, he calmly suggested that they all take a break. After sighing, Zuko agreed and said that they will take the rest of the day off. When everybody left, Aang and Katara were walking through the palace.

"Where are we going Aang?" asked Katara.

"Well," started Aang. "There is this festival going on in the city, and it might be fun for us to spend some alone time together."

"Aww, you're so sweet." said Katara.

The couple spent several hours at the festival. They watched shows of animals doing tricks, hypnotists (which reminded Aang and Katara of Joo Di), and several different benders doing different acts. They then went around and ate at several different food stands. During the day, they bought several souvenirs. Near the end of the day, Aang and Katara were leaving the festival, holding hands, until an old voice called out to them.

"Lovers in twilight, I see." said the voice. Aang and Katara nearly jumped out of their skin. They looked around and saw an old man in a dirty, raggedy brown cloak that covered his face, sitting in the shadows. He was sitting on the ground, both hands in his sleeves. "But curiouser and curiouser, I wonder who they be?"

"Sorry sir…" said Aang. "We, uh… didn't see you there."

"It is foolish to rely on sight," said the man, "For one can always be blinded by Light."

"Right…" said Katara, obviously creeped out. "Well, have a nice evening!"

"Destiny will tear you two apart." said the man.

"What?!"asked Aang and Katara.

"Love is a lie." The man said. "Anything can prove that your love is the weakest of ties."

"Who are you?" demanded Aang. "And could you stop rhyming please."

"Aw, but that adds a bit of mysticism to my thing." The man said. "But you may call me Wiseman."

"Well what do you want?" asked Katara.

"To tell you your future." Wiseman said.

"Sorry, but we know our future." Aang said while holding Katara's hand.

"So you know when you are going to get married, you know how many kids you are going to have, you know when you are going to have a large argument that makes the two of you question your love for each other?" asked Wiseman. "Please, I have been around for a long time and know what love is. And I don't see it in the two of you."

"Oh yea?!" screamed Katara. "We saved each other's lives more than enough times to show our love for each other!"

"Really?" asked Wiseman. He then removed his hands from his sleeves and revealed his old and withered hands holding a crystal ball. "Would you like to prove it?"

Katara and Aang looked at each other, not really sure that they can walk away from this. Giving up, they agreed. Wiseman told Aang to touch the crystal, and as Aang did so, his hand was cut.

"What was that?!" demanded Aang. Katara instantly rushed over and started to heal Aang's hand.

"My methods require a bit of blood to be at their most accurate." said Wiseman. He started waving his hands over the crystal ball and it floated up in the air. Aang's blood was absorbed into the crystal ball, which caused it to glow the color of blood. Then Wiseman spoke as if in a trance. "Betrayal…treachery…agony… death…Silence."

After these few words, Wiseman returned to what Aang and Katara thought was normal. When they repeated what he said and asked what it meant, he only said time will tell. As Aang and Katara left, the looked back and saw that Wiseman disappeared.

"What a weird guy." said Aang.

"More like creepy." Katara said. "How's your hand?"

"It's better, thanks to you." said Aang. They held hands while they walked back to the palace.

From the shadows, the Wiseman was watching them intensively. He was chuckling to himself. Then shadows began to envelop Wiseman, and his appearance changed. He transformed into a young man with pitch black hair and eyes. He wore black royal robes and had pale white skin. It was the corpse that the three treasure hunters released weeks ago.

"Well, this is going to be fun." said the corpse. "Oh Aang, you have no idea what the oncoming storm will be bring. Ha ha ha ha!"

Holding up his hand, he looked into the blood red crystal ball. Different patterns of light glowed from it, until they formed four faces. One face was that of a middle aged man with black, disheveled hair and simple brown clothes. This man had a very angry look on his face, and was in a prison cell.

The next face was that of an elderly woman with a very light tan. She had many wrinkles and white hair. Her hands were bound and pulled back. She was having a very hard time breathing. She was also wearing a brown tunic.

The third face was that of a man, but he was kept in a more cleanly fashion. He was somewhat bald, but had a ponytail. His robes were green and yellow. He was sitting in a cell made of metal and was constantly thinking if a way to escape.

The final face was that of an old man. This man was bald with a blue arrow on his head. His mustache was white, and he wore orange robes. Around his neck was a string of beads and a medallion that had the symbol for air. Then his face shifted and decomposed, forming a skull.

"The four most powerful benders in the world." said the corpse. "I would expect nothing less from the enemies of the Avatar."


	3. The Four Horsemen

** Chapter 3 The Four Horsemen **

**Capital City Prison**

Ozai has been rotting in the prison for nearly two years. His hair has become long and disheveled. He only ate so he wouldn't die. The guards who once served him, more than likely out of fear, now treat him with no respect, blindly following his son's pathetic rule as the Fire Lord. Ozai wasn't jealous of his son, in fact that he was just a bit proud that he was able to defeat his prodigal sister in Agni Kai. However, he despised the fact that Zuko was blindly following the Avatar's lead in a grand, "peaceful" unification of the nations.

To pass his time, Ozai had started to meditate. He tried to contemplate his place in the universe, but every time he did, he only saw the world ablaze, with himself upon a throne of solid gold. His weaker older brother often visited him and was the one who suggested meditation. Ozai at first didn't even respond to the idea, but he became increasingly bored. One day, while being disgraced and talked down to by his guard, Ozai tried the meditation again.

"What a waste of a man." said the guard. He was a potbellied man with gray hair. He bragged how he was the strongest Firebender in his day, and could have wiped the floor with Ozai if he was a few years younger. "Not even a Firebender anymore. The Fire Lord defeated by a thirteen year old boy."

Ozai never responded to the man he considered a peasant. He just concentrated on his meditation. But the guard's words did ring true. Despite his immense skill and his powers enhanced by Sozin's Comet, he was defeated, dishonored, and his bending taken away by a boy younger than his own son.

During Ozai's meditation period and the guard's rants, the entire prison became cold. It wasn't like a winter cold Ozai experienced when he traveled the world to look for the Avatar, but more like a Darkness that has surrounded the prison. After opening his eyes and seeing his breath, Ozai started hearing the screams. Screams of both the prisoners and the many guards that the prison housed. These screams were supernaturally frightening. And they were getting closer.

"What's going on out there?!" asked the guard. Ozai could see the light from Firebenders trying to protect themselves and heard the explosions from the battle. He ran outside and looked around. Then the shadows appeared. The guard started screaming and began to Firebend. However, the shadows wrapped around the guard and devoured him. Then the shadows flowed into Ozai's room and the Corpse entered.

"Well, well, well." said the Corpse with a large smile. Ozai slowly back up against the wall of his cell. "What have we here?"

"What are you?" asked Ozai. "Who are you?"

"In due time Ozai." said the Corpse. Flipping his hands, the Corpse forced the metal bars open. He walked inside the cell and pulled up the guard's chair. "Ozai, I'm just going to cut to the chase; join me and regain all of your power and more, or rot in this cell forever."

"If I accept this offer, what does it entail for me?" asked Ozai.

"Whatever you want." said the Corpse. "However, I am the only one that is to kill the Avatar. He is the key to this World's downfall. Understand?"

"Yes." Ozai said.

"So, do you agree with my deal?" asked the Corpse.

"I accept." said Ozai.

"Good." The Corpse said. He stood up and began to walk out. Ozai followed him, and then bumped into the Corpse. "Oh, I forgot one thing. I haven't told you what you have to sacrifice to get your powers back."

"I have nothing left since I lost the throne." Ozai said. "What can I give you?"

"Your Heart." said the Corpse without missing a beat. He plunged his hand into Ozai's chest and pulled out a smooth red crystal Heart. As the Heart faded into Darkness, Ozai's body began to fade into Darkness as well. However, the Corpse summoned a small fragment of rock that was on fire. The rock itself was as red as the flame. The Corpse then plunged the fragment into Ozai's chest. Ozai screamed, but not in pain. He felt an overwhelming power fill him. It was like his Firebending at its peak, but also much more. Ozai's eyes and mouth expelled flames. "Welcome to the Darkness, my Horseman of War."

"This power… it's amazing!" said Ozai.

"Glad you're enjoying it." said the Corpse. "I just replaced your Heart with a fragment of what you call Sozin's Comet. And doing so, I have restored your Bending."

"Thank you." said Ozai, bowing his head.

"Now, that you have your Bending back," started the Corpse, "you need to prove your loyalty to me."

"What else do you want?!" asked Ozai. "I already gave you my Heart!"

The Corpse just stood there with a smile on his face.

**Fire Nation Mental Facility**

Azula was sitting in a wheel chair and tied in a strait jacket. Her hair was down and was very messy. She was in a padded room all by herself.

"Father will come for me…" mumbled Azula. "He will get me out of here. He is the only one who loves me. Mother hated me… her own daughter… always preferred weak little ZuZu over me…"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, my dear daughter." said Ozai, who was standing in the door.

"Father!" screamed Azula with a smile of insanity. "You've come to free me!"

"Yes Azula." said Ozai. "I came to free you from your imprisonment."

"Thank you father." said Azula. Tears began to fall from her face. Ozai walked towards his daughter and pulled her into a hug. "I love you father."

"I love you too." Ozai said as he kissed her head. He then backed up.

The room was getting hotter. Azula was sweating fiercely. Ozai, however, looked as if he was enjoying a cool summer breeze. Then, Ozai burst into flames and his flames enveloped the room, reducing Azula to ash without her even screaming.

Clap. Clap. Clap. Ozai turned around and saw the Corpse leaning against what remains of the wall, clapping.

"Congratulations." said the Corpse. "Although, I didn't know you could be so kind to your daughter. You gave her too fast of a death in my opinion."

"Of course," said Ozai, "Master."

**Fire Nation Prison**

Hama was imprisoned on the same prison she was forced into many years ago. It was the very prison where she discovered Bloodbending. Ever since she succeeded in her goal to teach Katara Bloodbending, the Fire Nation prison took extra precautions against Hama. She was in a suspended cell with her hands bound behind her. The room had extremely dry air. Her cell was located far beneath the ground that she could never feel the full moon's power. Her old age was getting to her, and she knew she would die any day now.

After she was given her daily drink of water, Hama decided to give up on life. As she began to let go, she felt all of her anger rise to the surface. She was angry that she was taken by the villagers so easily, despite Katara's role in her defeat. As she let go, the shadows came.

"Oh Hama, dear," said the corpse as he formed from the Darkness, "don't die. You're too useful to die." As he spoke, Hama felt life fill her being, just a little bit, enough that she could talk to the Corpse.

"Who are you?" asked Hama after she fell to the ground of her cell due to her restraints being broken apart.

"Your salvation." said the Corpse. "I can give you power beyond your wildest dreams, and you can use your Bloodbending on the entirety of the Fire Nation for all I care."

"Why do you need an old woman's help?" asked Hama.

"You seem useful, and an actual threat towards the Avatar and Katara." The Corpse said. "Do you want salvation Hama?"

"Yes." Hama said. She stood up and the Corpse plunged his hand in her chest and removed her Heart. He then summoned a greyish/ white stone in his hand and replaced it with Hama's Heart.

Hama's body then became coated in sickly green water. Then she began to grow younger. Her white hair became brown and her face smoothed. She stood up straighter, with a youthful vigor. She appeared to be in her twenties. She felt an immense power coming from her.

She looked around her cell, ready to test her newfound powers. She looked back towards the Corpse, but saw that he was gone. Then the guards came back. They asked who she was and what happened to Hama. Hama looked at them and Bloodbended them. She made them kill each other with their bare fists. After leaving them a bloody mess, she walked out into the main prison.

Many guards tried to stop her, but she was far too powerful. When they tried to Firebend, Hama Bloodbended them so they blasted each other. Then a large group of guards came up to stop her, so she ripped their blood from their bodies and used it like water. She sliced anyone who got in her way. After an hour of climbing the floors of the prison and fighting off guards, she exited the prison. She basked in the twilight. She heard clapping and saw the Corpse. She walked over to him, then bowed before the Corpse and kissed his hand.

"Rise," said the Corpse, "my Horseman of Pestilence."

**Earth Kingdom Prison, under Ba Sing Se**

Long Feng was sitting in his metal cell very calmly. He was eating a decently elegant meal that consisted of white rice, cooked meats, and steamed vegetables. After Ba Sing Se had been liberated after Sozin's Comet, the Dai Li came crawling back and have been doing everything to get back on his good side. However, since he found out that he was being controlled by Long Feng, the Earth King forbade the Dai Li to guard Long Feng by themselves, so the Dai Li were always teamed up with one of the King's chosen guards.

"Hey!" said Long Feng's guard. "What are-"

The guard wasn't able to get his next word out. The only sound that Long Feng heard was something wet falling onto the metal floor. Then the metal door of his cell crumbled and was tossed aside. The Corpse then entered the room.

"Hello Long Feng." said the Corpse. Long Feng stood up and looked around the Corpse and saw that his guard had been gutted.

"Impressive." said Long Feng. "A bit messy for my tastes though."

"Yeah…" said Corpse, looking a bit embarrassed while scratching the back of his head. "But he gave me a look that really ticked me off."

"So who are you?" asked Long Feng.

"You know... I forgot my real name ages ago." said the Corpse. "But I can tell you what to call me once we have everyone in the same place."

"Everyone?" wondered Long Feng.

"I'm gathering a small…group." said the Corpse. "I want the Avatar to die, and even though I can easily do that without any help, I also want him to suffer. I want him to face his most powerful enemies and watch his world crumble. And what better person to crumble a world than an Earthbender? However, your powers need to be greatly increased. I mean, you can't even Metalbend."

"No one can Metalbend. It's impossible." Long Feng said.

"Not really." The Corpse said nonchalantly. "The Avatar's blind friend was able to learn it in the span of several hours. Imagine what you would be able to do if I gave you this power.

The Corpse lifted his hand and out of the shadows that expelled from his hands, a small pointed rock with green glyphs appeared. It glowed with power.

"What is that?" Long Feng asked.

"This is the Atlas Pin." The Corpse said. "It's is the only piece that remains of the god that created the land masses of this World. It is a piece of his bone. It will enhance your Earthbending to unimaginable levels, by mortal standards."

"And what do I have to do to get this power?" Long Feng inquired.

"I don't know… how about you kill the Earth King?" said the Corpse.

"Hm, I need to think about this…" said Long Feng.

"This is a onetime offer, either you accept or you don't." explained the Corpse.

"Power beyond that any Earthbender has ever known and revenge against the Avatar…" started Long Feng.

"Going once…" the Corpse said.

"Is there a downside to this?" Long Feng thought aloud.

"Going twice…" said the Corpse.

"Okay. Alright. I accept." said Long Feng.

"Good!" exclaimed the Corpse. "Now this just this matter at hand of your Heart…"

"Say again?" asked Long Feng as the Corpse plunged his hand into his chest and removed his Heart. The Corpse then replaced it with the Atlas Pin.

Long Feng's body started to crack like stone. It turned dirt brown and the metal from the cell appeared to flow up his legs absorb into his body. Sand poured out of his mouth. Then his body appeared to be normal.

"How do you feel?" wondered the Corpse.

"Like I can tear apart the planet." admitted Long Feng.

"Good, good." said the Corpse. "Now kill the Earth King."

"Gladly." Long Feng said with a smile

After the Corpse disappeared into Darkness, Long Feng Earthbended his way to the Royal Palace by making a tunnel system that led straight to the throne room. The Earth King, his pet bear, and the King's most trusted guards surprised to see Long Feng out of his cell. Long Feng calmly bowed and said nothing. As the guards came closer, they tried to capture Long Feng by shifting the earth around him, but Long Feng simply willed the Earth to open up beneath the guards and swallow them.

During the fighting, the Earth King tried sneaking away with his pet bear. Long Feng could sense their movements through the earth. He looked towards them and shifted the room so the Earth King was right in front of him. The Earth King was frightened and was hanging onto his pet. Long Feng smiled and lifted to large slabs of stones on the King's left and right. As the King screamed, Long Feng smashed the two slabs together, killing the Earth King. As he made the slabs sink into the ground, he heard clapping. He looked over and saw that the corpse was sitting in the throne.

"Congratulations," said the Corpse, "My Horseman of Famine."

**Southern Air Temple**

The Corpse appeared out of the Darkness. He looked around and saw the temple a run down and covered with vines. Several species of animals crawled about, but the avoided the Corpse. He started walking around till he arrived at a mound of dirt. It was a relatively recent grave.

"Come, my Horsemen!" cried out the Corpse.

Heeding the call, the Corpse's three Horsemen appeared. An intense heat was felt and flames in a human shape formed. The flames receded and Ozai stood. Water then gathered into a women's form, which somewhat solidified and formed Hama. Out of the mountain, Long Feng began to take shape out of the dirt and rocks. As he walked towards the other two, he appeared to return to his natural human form.

"Where are we?" asked Hama.

"It appears we're in an Airbender temple." said Ozai.

"Right you are Ozai." said the Corpse. He was staring at the mound of dirt.

"Why are we here?" asked Long Feng.

"To induct the final member of your group." said the Corpse. Waving his hands over the mound of dirt, he spread Darkness into it. The mound cracked apart and a skeleton wearing orange robes rose out of the ground. As the flesh returned to the dead body, the Corpse took out the crystal Heart. He then took out a fan from his sleeve and replaced it for the Heart. As soon as he put the fan in, tornadoes erupted out of the skeleton's limbs. When the tornadoes faded, a man with dull white eyes and a white mustache.

"Oh, hello Death." said the Corpse. "Everyone, may I introduce you to your fourth member: Monk Gyatso, the former Airbending Master that taught Avatar Aang."

"What did you put into him?" asked Long Feng.

"That was the Fan of Fei Lan." said the Corpse. "Consider it the air equivalent of the Atlas Pin. Now, it's time for you to start your missions."

"Missions, my lord?" asked Hama.

"Yes." said the Corpse. "Hama, as Pestilence, you are to spread many diseases across the world. Long Feng, you are Famine, so spread intense hunger across the land. You are War Ozai, so cause terrible conflicts between the nations. And you, Gyato, my mindless servant, disrupt the balance of this world and the Spirit Realm. Revive people and spirits like Koh the Face Stealer."

"Yes master." said the Four Horsemen. They turned to leave, but Ozai asked on last question.

"Master, who are you exactly?" Ozai questioned. "What is your name?"

"Huh…" started the Corpse. "My name… my _real _name escapes me. However you all can call me Master. Bit I will be known by all as the chaos that rips this little World apart. That's it! You all may call me… Chaos."


	4. A Lustful Betrayal

**Warning! This chapter is going to be a somewhat graphic. Not that bad, but enough to get the point across. Please enjoy.**

**This is also going to be a short chapter, enjoy**

**Chapter 4 A Lustful Betrayal**

Strange events from around the world have been occurring. And these events arrived to the ears of Team Avatar. People in each nation fell gravely ill that no healer could cure. Strange floods came before the plagues. Then there are the many villages and towns that ate themselves to death, literally. A lot of people ate each other. Others, it seemed that they gave into their inner most desires. When these events happened, the earth dried up and cracked, and formed rock formations.

Other events nearly devastated Team Avatar. All of their efforts of uniting the nations together are being torn down. There were battles and small wars between the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation, the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, and the Fire Nation fighting against the Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom. People were dying, and before Aang could get there to stop the fighting, everyone, every man, woman, and child, was dead. Even in the battles that involved no Firebender, there were massive wildfires that scarred the land.

But then there were the strangest events that were happening in the world. There were rumors of the dead rising and attacking the living. However, there was no proof of this claim. Then there were people were dying of unknown causes, even the most healthy and strong people. The world was in utter chaos.

"Aang, please calm down." said Katara. She has been trying to calm Aang for weeks. He was at his wits end and was becoming the most hated person in the world, the Fire Nation Palace the only real safe place for him. "There's nothing you can do…"

"Kartara, I know!" screamed Aang. He was exhausted beyond belief. He wasn't sleeping as he was constantly traveling trying to solve these mysterious events. This is actually his first time seeing Katara in a week. "But it's my duty to figure out what's going on. I haven't even been able to contact Roku or any of the other Avatars."

"Has something gone wrong in the spirit world?" asked Katara.

"I'm not sure." said Aang. He sat on the bed and nearly collapsed. Katara caught him.

"Aang, you need to rest." said Katara. "You haven't spelt in a week. Your body will fail unless you rest."

"But Katara-" started Aang.

"No, just rest. Please?" Katara said.

"Alright." agreed Aang. He fell to the pillows and Katara placed the blankets over him. She then hummed a song to help him sleep. However, he didn't get more than five minutes before a servant burst into their room.

"Avatar Aang!" yelled the servant. He was wearing the traditional clothes of a servant of the Royal palace and had brown hair and green eyes. "I just got word! The is a large scale battle happening on the island just an hour east from here!"

"What?!" screamed Aang as he jumped out of the bed.

"Aang, please don't go!" yelled Katara.

"I have to Katara!" said Aang as he grabbed his glider. He kissed her goodbye and ran towards Appa. The servant ran part way with Aang, telling him the situation. Apparently the Firebenders and the non-Benders were attacking each other ruthlessly. Aang thanked the servant and hoped on Appa.

As Aang left, the servant waved goodbye. Then he started to cough violently. Black smoke started to come out with each cough. The black smoke then burst out of his mouth like a geyser and the servant fell to the ground unconscious. The smoke twirled around the servant and flew off into the palace. It flew around fast, looking for something. Or someone.

This black smoke flew past many servants until it found one girl. Katara. She was in her and Aang's room, sitting on the bed. As she sighed, the black smoke dived into her mouth and she was fully forced onto the bed. She tried to scream, but her mouth was full. She couldn't even thrash about. Soon, the smoke was completely inside of her. Katara sat up, with her eyes closed, and when she opened them, they were completely black.

"This'll do." said something within Katara's body, but not with her voice. Her eyes went from black to their real color. "Need to fix the voice though. Er-herm. *Cough* *Cough* Hello! My name is Katara…My name is Katara… My name is Katara… Katara… got it."

The entity within Katara searched her memories as it walked around the palace. It found that Mai, the Fire Lord's lover Mai was with her parents. That worked with what the entity wanted to do. Katara walked to the Royal Bath House, and found that there was steam coming out of it. Smiling, she entered. Inside was Zuko, with only his waist covered by a towel.

"My, my Zuko…" said Katara. "Looking good."

"Ah! Oh Katara, it's you." said the madly blushing Fire Lord. He grabbed other towels and covered himself. "What are you doing in here?"

"Looking for you." Katara said, eyeing Zuko intensely. She stepped closer, but Zuko ducked away and left the room. Zuko walked into a large sitting area that was just outside the bathhouse and sat down in a chair.

"Your acting weird Katara." said Zuko. "Hey, where's Aang?"

"Oh, he left and won't be back for a while." said Katara. She followed him into the chair and sat on the arm. "I'm all alone. And so…are…you."

As Katara spoke each word, she walked her fingers up Zuko's bare chest. Zuko quickly jumped out of the chair.

"Katara what are you doing?!" demanded Zuko.

"I'm bored and you're good looking." stated Katara. She backed Zuko to the wall. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"I think your wrecking everything you and Aang have together, and what Mai and I have." said Zuko, looking away.

"Ah, don't be a spoil sport." said Katara. She got closer to his face. "Let your inhibitions go and give in."

"I said NO!" screamed Zuko as he pushed her away. Katara fell on the other side of the chair. Zuko ran to her and kneeled down to help her. "Katara, I'm sorry! Are you alright?!"

"Oh, you're a bit rough." said Katara. She stood up and brushed herself off. "I like that."

Katara then grabbed Zuko by the neck and kissed him. Zuko tried to fight back, but Katara held firm. Then, black vein-like lines appeared around zuko's mouth and traveled to his eyes, then quickly faded. Zuko's eyes closed as he stood up, taking Katara in his arms. They continued to kiss passionately until Zuko pinned Katara to the wall. When they finally separated, Katara looked into Zuko's closed eyes. Zuko then opened his eyes, and instead of their usual gold were completely black. As he smiled, his eyes reverted to normal.

They started kissing again. Very rough. Zuko began groping her breasts after he ripped her shirt open. Katara dug her nails in Zuko's back as she moaned. She then slightly pushed Zuko away. When he gave her a look, she spoke up.

"Wait-" Katara said. "Let's go to my room."

Zuko didn't say anything. He just smiled and dragged her to her and Aang's room.

**Two Hours Later**

Aang couldn't believe it. He had flown Appa as fast as he could to get to the island, only to find out it was perfectly fine. Not a single supernatural event was occurring on the island. So he sped home as fast as Appa could take him. When Appa landed, Aang noticed that the servant who gave him the message was on the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Aang as he picked the servant up. The servant opened his eyes and looked dazed.

"Whe- where am I?" asked the delirious servant. "Why am I outside?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." said Aang. "If I remember right, you were there when I left for the island that you told me about."

"What island?" the servant asked. "I don't remember telling you anything."

"Really?" wondered Aang. "What do you remember?"

"I was setting cleaning the dishes from dinner, when I felt very cold. Then I saw black smoke and I blacked out." explained the servant.

"Black smoke?" Aang thought curiously. "Let's get you inside."

Aang put the servant's arm over his shoulder and walked inside. Very quickly, another servant came and took him to another part of the palace. Aang then felt all of the stress and exhaustion he had hit him at full force. He walked to his room, wanting to hold Katara in his arms as he slept. When he got to the door, he heard Katara moan in pain. Worried, Aang burst through the door and felt his heart break.

"Aaahh!" scream Katara in ecstasy. "Yes! Zuko!"

"Katara!" yelled Zuko as he finished off. He fell on the other side of Katara.

"Katara, why?" asked Aang with tears falling down his face.

"Oh there you are Aang." said Katara as she sat up. She was naked, and was covered in bruises and scratches.

"How could you?" Aang asked. He was devastated.

"Because I wanted to, that's why." said Katara. "I wanted the bad boy Fire Lord, not a wimpy Airbender. Besides, I got tired of waiting."

"But I…" started Aang. "You said that you wanted us to, to wait before we did anything like that."

"Well I changed my mind." said Katara. "Get out Aang. We're through."

"Katara-" started Aang.

"GET OUT!" screamed both Katara and Zuko.

Aang then ran out of the room, out of the palace, in tears. He ran past Appa and ran to the edge of the island. Katara and Zuko both smiled at the shattered remains of the Avatar as he ran out. Katara cocked her head looked back at Zuko. When they blinked, their eyes went completely black. Then the black smoke forced its way out of their mouths. The smoke twirled around the two of them and after it left them completely, Katara and Zuko collapsed. The smoke then formed Chaos.

"He he he." chuckled Chaos. He nudged Katara with his foot. "Didn't I tell you that your love was a lie, Avatar? Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"


	5. Revelations

** This is going to a real short chapter, but enjoy none the less. Please review.**

**Chapter 5 Revelations**

Team Avatar, or what was left of it, was in shambles. Toph, Sokka, and Suki said that they weren't taking sides, but they supported Aang and Mai. Mai, however, was outright furious. When she found out about Zuko and Katara's affair, she nearly killed the two of them with her stiletto blades. If it wasn't for Toph stopping the blades with Metalbending, Zuko and Katara would be dead.

The two of them tried to explain themselves for days. They constantly said that they don't remember that they were _together_. Only the memory of a black smoke and evil laughter were the only thing they were able to recall. Aang was so heartbroken that he appeared emotionally dead. Although he has said that he forgave them, everyone knew that he didn't.

It has been several days since Aang walked in on Katara and Zuko. Everyone was sleeping in the dead of night, with tonight being a new moon. Because of the large amount of distrust, the men and women of Team Avatar slept in separate halves of the palace.

At the same time, three beings formed just outside of the palace. Out of the earth formed Long Feng. Hama formed out of the lakes that were in the crater. Ozai appeared out of flames. They then attacked the city with their strengthened Bending. Long Feng caused landslides and small earthquakes. Hama created a tsunami out of the lakes and caused floods. When the Royal Guard came to stop her, Hama removed their blood. Ozai didn't do anything other than walk to the palace. The other two Horsemen also headed to the Palace.

Team Avatar ran out of the palace, ready for battle. They forgot about their fighting to battle whoever or whatever is causing these acts of destruction. Aang was about to get an overhead view when massive pillars of earth rose into the air, knocking him down. As the Team ran to help Aang, they saw Long Feng, a young woman in Water Tribe clothing, and Ozai.

"Ozai? Long Feng?" asked Aang. "How did you two get out of prison?"

"We have a very…influential…friend." said Long Feng.

"Why would anyone free Ozai?" asked Sokka. "I mean, Long Feng I can understand, but Ozai doesn't have his Bending anymore."

"That's not what I'm curious about." said Katara. "Who is she?"

"Why Katara, don't you recognize your former master?" asked Hama.

"My only master was Paku." stated Katara.

"Then I guess you need a reminder, my dear." said Hama. Entering her stance, Hama Bloodbended Team Avatar. The Team forcibly contorted in great visible pain.

"Hama?!" asked Katara.

"Now she remembers!" yelled Hama. She kept twisting their bodies to near breaking point. Then Aang went into the Avatar State and broke out of Hama's hold.

Aang then blasted a powerful wind at the three Horsemen. Long Feng made a wall of stone that stopped the wind. Hama jumped over the wall and fired off large spikes of ice out of the very air. Team Avatar dodged the spikes and retaliated. Katara, despite her Waterbending being at its weakest level due to the new moon, went after Hama. Toph and Sokka went after Long Feng. Aang and Zuko went after Ozai.

"How are you young again Hama?" asked Katara. She and Hama were throwing water and ice at each other. Katara even reduced herself into using Bloodbending. Hama, however, was immune to Katara's Bloodbending, as if she was far more powerful than she was when they last met.

"I met someone with more power than the Avatar, my dear." said Hama. "Power to restore youth to an old woman in her time of need."

Hama created two large whips of water that latched onto Katara's arms. Hama then pulled her arms back, causing the water whips to pull on Katara's arms. Katara was screaming because she felt that her arms are about to pop out of their socket. As Hama was about to finish ripping Katara's arms off, her footing was slipped and she lost control of the water. Hama looked over and saw the blind Earthbender Toph had altered the ground.

"What are you doing Long Feng?!" asked Hama. "Get rid of that Earthbender!"

"I'm trying!" he yelled as he shot more rocks at Toph and Sokka. "She's more skilled that I anticipated."

Toph was really annoyed at Long Feng. Despite her skill, Long Feng was doing a good job at countering her every move. Toph liked a challenged, but she was having a hard time against the former leader of the Dai Li.

"My new sword and I will help!" yelled an excited Sokka as he ran up to attack Long Feng. Long Feng sensed the metal and Bended it so it floated out of Sokka's hand. Long Feng then propelled the sword in Sokka's direction. Toph Metalbended it so it angled away from Sokka.

Aang and Zuko were battling Ozai. Zuko was using his twin dao swords while Aang used Airbending. Ozai was dodging the attacks with little effort. He wasn't using his newly restored Firebending abilities. He was saving them for a surprise. Zuko's attacks got fiercer. He swiped faster and faster, until he sliced Ozai's arm. Ozai backed up and held his arm. Looking at it, he saw it heal out of flames. Zuko and Aang looked at Ozai in bewilderment.

"Weren't expecting that now, were you boys?" asked Ozai.

Ozai swung his arms and electricity flowed from his fingertips. When he thrusted his arms and sent a powerful surge of lightning at Aang and Zuko. Despite wondering how Ozai got his Bending back, Aang created a barrier consisting of earth, water, and air. The lightning hit Aang's barrier and destroyed it easily. Aang however made a tunnel and moved Zuko and himself away from the blast. Ozai ran after them and fired off large plumes of flames. Aang and Zuko dodged the flames, but had a hard time retaliating.

Katara, Toph, and Sokka were having trouble with Long Feng and Hama as well. Hama's power of water was far stronger than the last time they met. She seemed unaffected by the new moon. Long Feng was also more powerful. He was even Metalbending. The three of them were cornering Team Avatar.

"Ozai!" yelled Aang. "How did you get your Bending back?!"

"I'll take credit for that Avatar Aang." said the very dark voice of Chaos. He appeared out of a pillar of Darkness. He wasn't wearing his robes. He was in a small suit of armor that looked like bones were covering his body over a black body suit. Aang looked over at Ozai, Hama, and Long Feng and saw that they were deathly afraid.

"Ma-Master Cha- Chaos!" yelled Hama.

"Who gave you permission to attack the Palace and the Avatar?" wondered Chaos. "I told you that you would have your revenge later, but you disobeyed me."

Chaos clenched his hand and Ozai, Hama, and Long Feng dropped to the ground in intense pain. They started screaming louder and louder. Aang could stand seeing anyone, even his enemies, in pain, so he tried to stop Chaos. Then blades of air were blasted at Aang and sliced him in several places. Black wind blew around Chaos and formed Aang's father figure.

"Gyatso?!" asked Aang. He couldn't believe his eyes. The one person who was the closest thing he had to a father was alive. "Is that you?"

"Sorry Aang." said Chaos. "The Gyatso you knew no longer exists anymore. There is only the Horseman of Death. And you already met my other three Horsemen. Together, they are my Horsemen of Apocalypse."

"Why do you seem so familiar?" asked Katara.

"Because this is not the first time we met, stupid girl." said Chaos as his form shifted to the raggedy, decrepitated old Wiseman. He then went to his original form. "I had hoped that you all would have broken apart, but I guess that little affair I caused between Katara and Zuko wasn't enough."

"WHAT?!" screamed Team Avatar.

"Yea, I caused that." said Chaos. "Actually, I was the one who instigated it. Possession is really easy when you know how to do it."

"You're the reason that… that I…" said Zuko.

"Technically," started Chaos, "I didn't really have to do much. All I had to do was enter your bodies and…heightened your lust for each other. It was really fun watching you two give into your feelings for each other."

"SHUT UP!" screamed the entirety of Team Avatar. Zuko shot out an intense flame from his fist. Toph threw two large slabs of earth at Chaos. Katara froze the water that was around the area and shot out icicles. Aang blew a powerful gust of wind.

"Really?" said Chaos as he raised his hand. The elements that Team Avatar released gathered in his hand and faded into Darkness. "That was pathetic. The last Avatar I fought could do more than that."

"The last Avatar?" wondered Aang. "How old are you?"

"Hmm… Good question." said Chaos. "Older than this World for sure."

"What do you mean, 'older than the World'?" asked Aang.

"Exactly what it means boy." said Chaos. "Do you really think that your insignificant planet is the only one in the universe? Ha. Oh, you have so much to learn brat."

Chaos swung his arm and a wave of dark energy collided with Team Avatar. They were thrown back and hit the wall of the palace. Chaos started towards them, but then remembered that three of his Horsemen were still screaming in pain. In annoyance, he released them from their torment.

"Get up you idiots." said Chaos. "You are lucky I have use of you, or you all will fade into Darkness. Now Aang, if you want a chance to fight against me and save your World before it Darkness rises, come to Wulong Forest. It is there that you will fail, no matter what you do. I will rip apart everything you hold dear and rip out your Heart. See you soon."

With that, Chaos and his Four Horsemen disappeared in pillars of Darkness. Aang and the rest of Team Avatar looked around and saw the damage to Royal Caldera City. It was badly damaged due to Hama's floods and Long Feng's landslides and earthquakes. The team itself was hurt, but they could have been worse.

They picked each other up and Katara began healing Aang as he had the worst injuries. Aang was visibly upset. This Chaos made Katara and Zuko to be together. He was something more than a Bender, something that was around since before the first Avatar. And aang decided that chaos should be stopped before he can make Darkness rise.


	6. Team Avatar VS The Four Horsemen

** It's actually harder than I thought to write fight scenes in the Avatar world. But I think they will work.**

**Chapter 6 Team Avatar vs The Four Horsemen**

The attack on Royal Caldera City has passed several days ago. Under Zuko's orders, the entire city, or the few who were remaining, left the city. Not a single soul was currently in the city, except for Team Avatar. Katara has been healing everyone non-stop. After insistence from Aang and the rest of the Team, she took the day off to rest up for the upcoming battle.

After being healed up, Sokka and Zuko armored Appa up. They needed something to keep their minds off of what Chaos said. That he could singlehandedly destroy the World wasn't possible…or was it? While everybody got ready and rested before they traveled to Wulong Forest, Aang was sitting under the stars, meditating. His tattoos were glowing.

In his meditative state, Aang appeared in a blank realm with fog flowing around him. He concentrated and focused on one of his former lives. The fog swirled in front of him and formed an old man with a flowing white beard. He was wearing ceremonial Fire Nation robes.

"Aang," said the former Avatar Roku. "It is good to see you. I had hoped that we would talk again."

"Roku, I need your help." said Aang. "Something…dark and evil from the past has appeared."

"Yes, I know." said Roku. "I, and all other denizens of the Spirit World, can feel his essence even here. And I fear that he has disrupted the balance of our two worlds."

"How could he do this?" asked Aang. "Not even the Avatar could do that. We can only make sure that they remain in balance."

"This being, Chaos as he calls himself," started Roku, "He has the power to raise the dead. He ripped Gyatso from this plane of existence and revived him as his servant, as you already know. He seems more powerful than anything our World has ever seen. The Spirits that we would consider dark and evil are escaping from the Spirit World and invading yours."

"Why haven't I heard or even noticed these spirits in my world?" asked Aang.

"It is possible that they are too afraid to reveal themselves with Chaos walking the planet." said Roku. "Chaos's presence seems to make even the most powerful malevolent spirits cower before him."

"But what is he?" asked Aang. "He says that he battled the very first Avatar. That was countless years ago!"

"As to what he is, I cannot say." admitted Roku. "But he is something that is causing the ildest spirits to stir from their slumber."

"What can the first Avatar tell me?" asked Aang, looking for answers.

"Aang," started Roku, "The first Avatar is so old, so ancient, that she lies in the deepest regions of the Spirit World in a deep slumber. I doubt she will resurface."

"Then how am I going to know how to defeat Chaos?" Aang said.

"You must find a way Aang." said Roku. The fog started to blow fiercely at Aang. "Remember Aang, you are never alone!"

Aang was shaken out of his meditative state. He looked up and saw that Katara was the one who got him out of his trance. Since Chaos had said that he caused what happened between Zuko and Katara, everyone forgave the two of them instantly.

"Are you ready?" asked Katara. She had a solemn look on her face.

"Yea." said Aang. He stood up and together with Katara to the balcony where Appa and the others were.

The all looked serious as they hopped on Appa. As Appa flew into the sky, they started planning on a battle strategy. They discussed Ozai's returned Bending, Long Feng's ability to Bend metal, Hama's restored youth, and the newly alive Monk Gyatso. For the several hours it took to reach Wulong Forest, they tried to form a strategy, but couldn't. They have never faced a threat like this before.

Soon they saw the forest in the distance. Thousands of stone pillars stood tall against the upcoming sunset. They marveled at the beauty of it, and dared not say that it might be the last thing they ever saw. Right before they started to descend, they heard the sound of hooves hitting a hard surface. They looked around and didn't see anything at first. Then fire was blasted from the sky. Appa was able to maneuver out of the way.

Aang looked up and saw Ozai. But that wasn't what he saw first. Ozai was sitting upon a horse with six legs, made complete out of intense flames. Ozai smiled as he threw more flames at Team Avatar. As Appa kept dodging the flames, Hama came near them, riding a horse made up of sickly green water. She caused geysers of water to appear in the air that pounded Appa. Katara wasn't able to stop the water.

Appa began screaming in pain, and no one could tell why. Then Toph spoke up, saying that Appa's armor was crushing him. Long Feng came into sight atop a horse made of earth and encrusted with gemstones. He was smirking while he crushed Appa's bones. Toph started to stop Long Feng's attempt at killing Appa, and she was successful. However, she acted late, and several of Appa's bones were crushed. Appa started to fall out of the sky and Aang used Airbending to soften the fall.

Aang used his glider flew to underneath Appa. He made a small tornado of wind and guided Appa to the ground, while Zuko was firing blasts of fire to stop Long Feng, Hama, and Ozai. But when Aang got Appa near the ground, he was blasted by a black wind and thrown against the ground. As Aang stood up, he saw his former father figure Monk Gyatso riding a horse made by a cyclone.

When Appa landed, he bellowed in pain. Sokka, Toph, Katara, and Zuko were thrown off of Appa. Then a large bolt of lightning struck the sky bison and killed him. The sky bison species became extinct.

"Appa!" screamed Aang, mourning the loss of his oldest friend.

Katara grabbed Aang and tried to comfort him. Team Avatar gathered themselves and watched as Ozai, Long Feng, Hama, and Gyatso ride their steeds to the ground. When the Four Horsemen jumped off their horses, their steeds dissipated into the elements that composed them.

"Are you ready to be defeated Avatar?" asked Ozai. "I would like to repay you for what happened in this very forest."

The look on Aang's face was that of intense anger. It was quite frightening, so much so that it made Ozai slightly draw back. Team Avatar readied themselves and got ready for what could be their final battle. In an attempt to keep Sokka alive, Katara demanded that he stayed away and he reluctantly agreed. The Four Horsemen scoffed and charged at Team Avatar. Katara went for a rematch against Hama. Toph went after Long Feng, itching to prove herself as the greatest Earthender. Ozai tried to go after Aang, but Zuko stood in his way.

"Get out of my way boy!" yelled Ozai.

"Not a chance." said Zuko.

"Fine then." said Ozai. "Then I'll do what I should have done all those years ago!"

Ozai quickly released two bolts of lightning at Zuko, who narrowly dodged them. Zuko blasted fire at Ozai, but Ozai Bended it into his hands. Zuko, however, used his flame attack as a distraction so he could stab Ozai with his dual dao swords. Ozai was run through, but he was relatively unfazed. Grunting, he punched Zuko and pulled out the swords. He looked at Zuko and the swords, and then tossed one of the swords to Zuko.

"What's this?" asked Zuko.

"I want to see who is the better swordsman son." said Ozai as his wounds healed from the flames. He rushed Zuko and swung his blade. Zuko countered and readied his sword, getting right into Ozai's face, where Ozai whispered something to his son.

Aang was forced to fight Gyatso, his former father figure and Airbending master. Aang was still angry over Appa's death, but he was having great difficulty even defending against his former friend. Gyatso was using advanced offensive Airbending techniques that consist of blades of wind. Aang's air shield softened the blow of the blades, but just barely.

"Gyatso, please!" yelled Aang, trying to reach his master. "It's me, Aang!"

Gyatso didn't respond. He kept fighting and Aang couldn't bring himself to hurt him. So Aang kept defending, not attacking.

Toph was having a better time fighting Long Feng this time around. She knew that she couldn't underestimate him and that he has Metalbending abilities. However, he was able to do things that Toph doubted even Aang could do, such as pulling large pillars from the ground and making a colossal creature made out of the earth. Long Feng made the stone behemoth sink into the ground and shoot up from under Toph, 'eating' her hole. When Toph stopped falling and hit what she considered the stomach of the stone creature, her seismic sense let her see that there were indentions on the stomach walls.

Katara was being flung around like a rag doll by Hama's Bloodbending. With the moon out that night, Katara was stronger than she was the other night, but she still was no match for Hama. Hama dropped Katara and ran around her. Water rose from where Hama stepped and connected, forming a dome. Katara didn't have time to react, so Hama began freezing the dome, from the outside going in. She swam closer to Katara and made a message out of ice.

Over the course of a few hours, Wulong Forest felt floods, tornadoes, earthquakes, and fires caused by the battle. Toph and Katara have long been released from their respective prisons. Zuko and Ozai were still going at it with everything they got, having ditching the swords and using pure Firebending. Zuko was getting exhausted. Aang was still fighting Gyatso. The Four Horsemen herded Team Avatar together.

"I wish I had a snack for all of this." said Chaos from atop one of the rock columns that compose Wulong Forest.

Chaos was sitting on the edge of the rock column, completely enjoying the show. As soon as his Four Horsemen gathered the Avatar and his little friends, Chaos floated down to the ground to finish off Aang.

"What a marvelous show!" said Chaos. "I just wish it didn't have to end. But, you do need to die Aang. Then the Keyhole will reveal itself, Darkness will rise, and I can finally leave this insignificant World."

"Keyhole…Darkness?" Aang asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't have the time to explain the details to you Aang." said Chaos. "In case you and your people haven't noticed, there is an alignment in the universe that is made of countless Worlds. And that has weakened the barriers between the Worlds for the first time since the Worlds were created. And if I want to leave, this world needs to fall to Darkness."

"That's your plan?" asked Sokka. "A bunch of mystical mumbo-jumbo?"

"Be quite you idiot." said Chaos, as he caused Sokka to bleed internally. Sokka started coughing up blood.

"Sokka!" cried Katara. "Stop it! Stop it!"

"Why?" asked Chaos. "He has no use to me. I don't even know why he is even here. It's not like he did anything while you all were fighting."

"Shut up!" yelled Aang.

He stood up and blasted concentrated air at Chaos. Katara summoned as much water as she could and released two columns of water. Toph lifted to large slabs of stone and broke them apart and condensed them, only to fire them off at a very fast rate. Zuko fired off two large plumes of flames. Then something else happened. The Four Horsemen attacked Chaos as well. Hama used the water in the air and fired off large, sharp icicles. Long Feng did the same thing as Toph, but with precious gems. Ozai shot two very powerful bolts of lightning and, surprisingly, Gyasto released many air blades.

"Pathetic little insects!" said Chaos.

Chaos created a black orb of energy and fired it. The beam collided with all of what the Four Horsemen and Team Avatar shot at him and plowed right through their attack. It landed right behind them and exploded, blowing them towards Chaos.

"I expected your betrayal, but actually working with the Avatar." said Chaos as everyone else stood up. "Even I find that disturbing. Your services are no longer required." Chaos snapped his fingers and from the chests of the Four Horsemen came Darkness. They screamed in intense pain as they began to whither and decay. Soon there wasn't even dust left.

Team Avatar was silent. They couldn't believe what they saw. Chaos took them out so easily. They didn't know what to do now.

"How can you be so cruel to your allies?" asked Zuko.

"They were not allies." stated Chaos. "They were tools, the means to an end."

"You monster." said Toph.

"I like to think that I am more than a monster." Chaos said.

"Hyaa!" yelled Sokka and he ran at Chaos, sword drawn. Chaos ignored him and continued to walk, even as Sokka plunged his sword into Chaos's chest.

"He he he." chuckled Chaos.

He grabbed a hold of Sokka's face with both hands and smiled. Sokka had a look of terror plastered all over his face. Everyone else was screaming, yelling at Chaos to stop what he was doing. With a smile of pure evil, Chaos sharply snapped Sokka's neck, twisting his head till it was facing backwards. The sound of the bones breaking sickly echoed throughout the area.

"SOKKA!" screamed Team Avatar.


	7. The Origins of Chaos

** Please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 The Origins of Chaos**

Sokka's lifeless body fell out of Chaos's hands. Katara was bawling, tears flowing down her face, and see seemed catatonic. Zuko and Toph were too shocked to even move after witnessing one of their best friends get killed. Aang, however, was furious. Everyone knew that was about to go into the Avatar State at any moment. Chaos looked down and grabbed the hilt of Sokka's sword that was still imbedded in his chest. With a grunt, he pulled it out.

"Ugh…" grunted Chaos. "Guess it's a good thing I don't have much of a Heart. Nice sword though."

Chaos swung the sword around. He acted like he was an expert swordsman, yet nobody has even seen him carry a sword before. Aang couldn't take it anymore, so he entered the Avatar State and rushed Chaos.

"Oh please." said Chaos. He raised his empty hand and Darkness erupted out of it. Aang ran into it and the Darkness surrounded him. The Darkness formed a sphere. Aang tried to fight it, but the sphere wouldn't break. Chaos chuckled as he walked to the sphere. He touched it and it rippled, causing the sphere show Aang's outline within.

"That's better." said Chaos. "Maybe it will be much more quit without that airhead out here. And I wouldn't try breaking out of there Aang. That sphere is much harder than steel, and you only have a limited amount of air in there, so sit there and watch."

A large slab of stone slammed on Chaos, however, he used Sokka's sword to cleanly slice through it. Chaos made a 'come at me' motion with his fingers at Toph and Zuko. The Fire Lord accepted the challenge and with his dual dao swords in hand, he attacked. Using Firebending to increase the damage from the swords, Zuko used every technique he knew to kill Chaos. Chaos was able to parry each one of Zuko's attacks. Chaos never did any damage to Zuko, other than nick damage, but that was because he wasn't even trying.

"Isn't this fun, Zu-Zu?" asked Chaos.

"Don't you dare mock my sister!" yelled Zuko as he attack again.

"Since when did you love your sister?" wondered Chaos. "I thought you hated each other."

"I never truly hated Azula." said Zuko. "I admit that we always competed against each other, and she wanted to kill me, but she was my sister. I will always have love for her."

Zuko threw his swords at Chaos. Chaos side stepped them and knocked them to the ground. Using the distraction, Zuko did something for the first time- bend lightning. He released one burst of lightning and it struck Chaos. Chaos was visibly shaken by the attack and seemed that he was in pain. However, Chaos raised Sokka's swords and drew the lightning into it. Darkness enveloped the blade and contained the lightning.

"That was the first, and LAST time you do that, brat!" yelled Chaos. He swung the sword and the lightning it captured shot out back at Zuko. The lightning itself was covered in Darkness.

"_I hope this still works!_" thought Zuko, who got into a stance. The lightning hit Zuko's fingers and Zuko redirected the lightning.

"Uh oh!" said Chaos as he jumped out of the way as the lightning hit the sphere. "Why you little-"

Chaos was thrown into the sky by a pillar of earth. While he was in the air, he turned around and saw Toph. With a scowl, he dived and spun at Toph with the sword directly in front of him. Toph made a dome of earth around her in order to save herself from Chaos's attack. Chaos easily sliced through it, but realized that Toph wasn't there. Looking around, Chaos saw that Toph had made an escape tunnel.

"AHH!" screamed Chaos in frustration. He created a small sphere of Darkness in his hand and threw it into the tunnel. There was a large explosion, but Toph couldn't be found. "Where are you, you little cockroach?!"

"Right here!" yelled the blind Earthbender. She was in stone armor that covered her entire body. Using the earth wave technique, she gathered speed to aid her in her attack. She then jumped and punched Chaos with all of her might.

"_What in the Unseen Realm?!_" thought Chaos as he was thrown across the battle field. Getting angry, Chaos melted into the shadows.

"Where d'ya go?" asked Toph. "Or are you just a coward?"

She didn't see it coming. Her seismic sense didn't help her. Chaos snuck behind her. Zuko saw him and tried to warn Toph, but he was too late. Chaos shoved Sokka's sword through Toph's back and sliced the sword to the side, spilling her insides to fall to the ground.

"Not…fair." said Toph.

"You're fighting evil." Chaos said. "What did you expect?"

Zuko screamed and ran at Chaos again. He picked up his swords and attacked. Chaos sighed and tossed Sokka's sword into the air. He turned around and grabbed Zuko's swords. Zuko tried to get them out of Chaos's hands, but Chaos just kicked him to the ground and melted Zuko's swords into piles of molten metal. Zuko stood up and tried to Firebend but when he attempted, Chaos shoved both of his hands in the burning metal.

"ARGH!" screamed Zuko. His hands were burning. He tried to use the Dragon Breath Technique that his uncle Iroh taught him, but Chaos suspected this and shoved the melted metal in and around his mouth. Zuko screamed in pain again, at least he would if his mouth was filled and sealed with molten metal. As Sokka's sword fell, Chaos caught it and transfigured its form into a small scythe. Using his new weapon, Chaos slashed down on Zuko's chest, killing the Fire Lord and the last living member of the Fire Nation Royal Family.

With Aang trapped and Katara too shocked to move, there was no one else to challenge Chaos. He walked over to Katara and dragged her by the hair to right in front of the black sphere that contained Aang. He indicated Katara's arms and legs in front of the sphere and slowly broke each limb that Katara had. She screamed in pain, but didn't fight back. He then slowly cut her with his scythe. The cuts varied. Some were long, some were short, and all of them were deep. She was bleeding profusely. Chaos was able to see Aang fighting against the sphere, but was failing.

"Say good bye to the love of your life, Avatar." said Chaos as he put the scythe to Katara's throat.

Before he could slice her throat, Chaos heard a loud ripping sound. Finding the sound curious, he turned around. What he saw confused him. It was a white Crack floating in the middle of the air. Chaos looked at it and tried to figure out what it was. Then he had a revelation.

"I recognize this power." said Chaos. Then he laughed. "So I don't have to destroy this World to leave. Oh well. What's the point of starting something if you're not going to finish it? But now I can be whole again. But first..."

Chaos walked back to Katara ready to finish her off. He saw that Aang was still pounding against the sphere. Chaos laughed at Aang's pathetic attempt to free himself. With his scythe in his hand, Chaos kneeled down and grabbed a fistful of Katara's hair. He yanked her head back and put the tip of the scythe at one and of her throat. He dug the tip in, causing blood to trickle out. Then he started slicing.

However, he didn't get too far. Once he was a quarter of the way across, Chaos was blasted by white energy that hit him right in the face. He was thrown back quite a distance and his face was burning.

"You…bitch." said Chaos. He didn't even have to look up to know who did this. He could sense her. "Avatar Shijie."

The first Avatar of the World had taken over Aang's body. She was a beautiful woman. Her hair was as golden as sun, and moved on its own without wind. Her eyes were as blue as the sea. Her robes were brown and emerald green, looking as if it were made of soil and moss. She wore an emotionless expression on her face. She looked over at Katara and gave a silent prayer. She then looked back at Chaos.

"There's something different about you Shijie." stated Chaos. "You seem…_brighter…_than the last time we met."

"You will be stopped." said Shijie. She began to shine brilliantly.

"Really?" asked Chaos as Darkness surrounded him and fought against her Light. "And how do you suppose to do that?"

"I do not intend to fight you." Shijie said. "Aang will."

"I doubt it." said Chaos. "Because the moment you let go of your hold over his body, I am going to slit his throat and carve out his Heart before he leave that Avatar State."

Shijie didn't say anything else. She just raised her hand and created a ball of Light and released a beam of energy. Chaos extended the blade of the scythe and sliced down on the beam, cutting it in half. After the attack faded, Chaos was forced to the ground, with hands on his head and over his chest. Chaos saw that it was Aang, free of his possession of Shijie. As he was about to swipe his scythe, Chaos felt something within him stir that caused the scythe to stop right in front of Aang's left eye.

"N..no…" struggled Chaos. As Aang's body began to glow blue, Chaos glowed black. Aang and Chaos spiritually fought against each other, their auras pushing at one another. Then they were at a standstill. Internally, Aang was transported someplace else. He looked around and saw nothing. Then there was a bright flash of light, and Aang was transported someplace else.

__Aang was surrounded by stars. He couldn't even comprehend the amount there was. Then he looked down and saw a very large planet. It was beautiful. It had lush green forests and deep blue seas. He saw formations of multi-colored crystal stretch across the world. Orbiting the planet was a large, Heart shaped moon. Towns and kingdoms dotted the planet. Aang saw weird flying machines that looked something that he could only compare it to Fire Nation zeppelins, but far more advanced.

Then, Darkness sprouted up at various spots on the planet. It spread and consumed everything, until there was only one extremely bright Light shining through. But the Light faded, devoured by the Darkness. The planet shook violently, and started breaking apart. Many fragments of varying sizes started to move outward. After the pieces were a good distance apart, Aang saw small Lights on each fragment begin to glow.

The fragments themselves began to glow with Light and they all shot of in many directions. They flew so far that Aang couldn't see their Lights anymore. Then, there was an explosion of Light from each and every fragment that blinded Aang. When his eyes adjusted, he saw large orbs of bright, white Light in the formation of a large sphere. Then the orbs dimmed slightly and began moving apart from each other.

A ripple appeared in front of Aang. He went closer to investigate and then three small black crystals burst out. They circled around each other and shot out in three different directions. One came right at Aang and went straight through him. This fragment gave Aang the same feeling as Chaos did. Then the area changed.

Aang was now standing on what he thought was his World, but a lot younger. As far as he could tell from the people he saw, this was long before the separation of the Four Nations. He started to walk around, but he knew he couldn't speak or even talk to them. He was like an invisible spirit.

"Make way!" said a soldier in emerald armor. "Make way for the young King!"

Aang looked and saw a young man of perhaps twenty years old. He had brown hair and sky blue eyes. His clothing seemed like half royal garb, half armor. His robes were white and green, while his armor was blue and gold. From what Aang could tell, the King seemed like a nice person, but vaguely familiar.

"Die, your Majesty!" yelled a large burly man carrying a knife.

The King didn't even notice the man. As the large man plunged the knife down, the King just sidestepped and chopped at the man's neck. The large man stumbled, but he swung his arm to hit the King. The King back flipped to avoid the attack, and then his hand began to glow in energy. With a palm thrust, he released a ripple like energy that hit the man with the knife, sending him flying.

The town's people cheered, saying that he was the most powerful Energybender of all time. The King said that he was sorry to ruin their day because of the attacker, but the townsfolk didn't look like they were offended. The King and his entourage left the town and entered the forest, while the townsfolk went about their activities.

Then the attacker reentered the town, and went into an ally. Aang decided to follow him and saw that he was talking to a cloak figure that looked a lot like…

"Wiseman!" yelled Aang. He tried to hit him, but his fist went through Wiseman.

"You performed a great show." said Wiseman, his voice scratchier than the first time Aang had heard it.

"I'm lucky he didn't kill me!" yelled the man. "When you said attack the King, I thought you were kidding."

"Why would I joke about that?" asked Wiseman. "Especially after all the gold I gave you."

"Shut up you old coot!" screamed the man. He grabbed Wiseman by the collar and shoved him against a wall. "I want double…no, TRIPLE the amount of gold you promised me."

"Not happening." said Wiseman. He raised his arms and pulled down his hood. What Aang saw was disgusting. The flesh was decayed. There was only one eye in the skull. A lot of the teeth were missing.

"AH!" screamed the large man in fear. "What are you?"

"Simple…" said Wiseman. "I'm you!"

Black smoke blasted out of Wiseman's mouth and entered the large man's. The man choked on it. As more of the black smoke left Wiseman's body, the faster it decayed. Soon it was a pile of dust and rags. The large man stood up, Darkness emanating from him.

"Let's make this quick." said the large man.

The scene changed again into a battle in the forest. The newly possessed man was fighting the King. All of the guards were slaughtered, their blood everywhere. The King was firing off energy blasts at the possessed man; however the man was able to dodge. As soon as he was in arm's length with the King, he grabbed his shoulders.

"You'll make an excellent vessel, your highness!" yelled the man as the black smoke left his mouth and entered into the King's.

The large man decayed into dust, and the King stumbled away from the decayed mess. He seemed to be struggling against the possession. Aang could tell that it was taking everything the King had to resist being taken over. But it was all in vain. With a final scream, the King was fully possessed. The King's eyes turned black. The brown hair became pitch black. His clothes turned black and red. Aang was positive that the King, the most powerful Energybender in the World, was the vessel that Chaos was currently in.

"Finally," Chaos yelled to the heavens, "a vessel powerful enough to contain my essence!"

Time moved faster around Aang. He was now looking at Chaos spreading Darkness across the world from a black spire. Armies marched across the planet, destroying everything in their path. Men who opposed Chaos's rule were killed. Women were raped to death. Children were kidnapped and forced into the armies. Aang could tell that this lasted several hundred years.

The scene shifted again, to a devastated battle field. Aang could see Chaos and a woman he recognized instantly as the first Avatar, Shijie. She was fighting Chaos on equal footing. Shijie was not only using Energybending, but also Fire, Water, Earth, and Airbending. Aang could tell that this was causing Chaos distress. However, he attacked with much more ferocity.

Chaos summoned large tendrils of Darkness that stabbed at Shijie. She stood there unafraid and began to shine in brilliant Light. Chaos screamed as his tendrils were obliterated. As he covered his eyes, Shijie blasted pure Light at Chaos. Chaos yelled in pain and felt extremely weak. Seeing her chance, she made a sarcophagus made entirely of black stone and slammed Chaos in it. Using Earthbending she wrote a binding spell that she knew and then used Firebending to seal the lid shut.

"Is that what happened?" Aang asked himself.

"Yes brat. That's what happened."

Aang turned around and saw Chaos, extremely angry. Chaos grabbed Aang's throat and shoved him against the coffin so hard that the entire area broke apart like glass. They were now in a gray world that seemed to stretch on forever.

"I will kill you." said Chaos. "I am going to devour your entire being! And there is no one in this realm that can save you! You're all alone!"

"I am never alone!" Aang screamed. In a burst of Light, every Avatar lined up in a triangular formation with Avatar Roku at the tip.

"They can't help you Aang." said Chaos. "Just like you couldn't help your pathetic friends."

Aang struggled against Chaos, but it was futile. He was too strong. Aang could feel Chaos's Darkness finally corrupt him.

"That's right, be afraid!" said Chaos, licking his lips. He turned to the past Avatars. "You'll all taste so much better when you're afraid! I'm every nightmare you've ever had. I am your worst dream come true! I'm everything you ever were afraid of!"

"We are not afraid of you Chaos." said Roku. "We are here to assist Aang in killing you."

"Kill? HA!" said Chaos. "Me? Oh you are priceless! I am eternal! I am the devourer of Worlds, and of the Hearts of Men. And you are next!"

Chaos looked right at Aang. Then his mouth dislocated and opened incredibly wide, revealing several rows of sharp, elongated teeth and a forked tongue. He moved closer to Aang. Aang could only think of what would happen if he let Chaos eat him. He thought about all of the death and destruction Chaos has wrought. He remembered his friends, and his love. Then he remembered all the good times they had. This filled Aang with so much happiness that he actually thought he was glowing. He then got an idea. He called on all of the happy feelings and memories that his numerous past lives, which filled him with more Light.

"Wha-!" said Chaos, his face back to normal. Aang was shining so brilliantly that he was burning Chaos. "ARGH! NO! I will not let you win. Even if you defeat me here, I will take away your only chance of defeating me!"

Chaos plunged his hand into Aang's chest and pulled out a thin string, colored red, blue, white, and green. Aang could see that the string connected him to Roku and the other Avatars. Chaos then materialized the scythe and cut the sting. Aang released a powerful explosion that blasted them both into reality.


	8. Chaotic Demise

** This chapter was always meant to be short, but please enjoy it none the less. The next story will be the finale of the Darkness Saga. I hope you all will read it, enjoy and review it when it comes out. Thanks for reading this story till the end, and see you soon.**

**Chapter 8 Chaotic Demise**

Chaos and Aang awoke from their spiritual battle. They were in the same position when Aang started to Energybend Chaos. Chaos reacted first and sliced Aang's face, starting at the left eye and across his nose.

"AH!" screamed Aang as he jumped back. He was clutching his face. With his free hand, Aang attempted for Firebend. Not even a spark came out. "What? I can't I Firebend?"

"You won't ever be able to Bend at all." said Chaos as he stood up. "Urgh…I can't believe you saw all that. I never even remembered that first part, until now."

Aang didn't believe Chaos. He tried to Waterbend, but nothing happened. The same thing happened when he tried Earth and Airbending. With his face bloodied, Aang looked terrified.

"What did you do?!" screamed Aang.

"Remember that string I took out of you and cut in our little mind meld?" asked Chaos. "That string was the manifestation of your connection to both the elements and your past lives. You are no longer the Avatar. You are just an ordinary child. And now, you will die."

Chaos walked towards Aang. Aang backed away out of fear, but he tripped over some rocks and fell to the ground. Chaos now stood directly over Aang, looking like a titan. He grabbed a hold of Aang's arm and stabbed the scythe into it. He pulled down Aang's forearm, causing massive bleeding. Aang screamed out of both fear and pain. He was afraid that he was dying.

Chaos cut all over Aang. He didn't miss a spot. When he got bored with simply cutting Aang, Chaos would break his bones. He pushed on Aang ribs with only his thumb and snapped them. He would then twist Aang's arms, breaking them in several parts and dislocating the shoulders. Chaos stomped on Aang's knee and the leg was torn off. Aang screamed as his blood flowed out of his wounds.

"Go say good bye to your lover." Chaos said as he threw Aang atop of Katara. Katara was still alive, albeit barely. Her blood pooled around her. Aang grabbed Katara and hugged her to his chest. He kissed her head and glared at Chaos.

"Oh, I'm going to _really_ enjoy this Aang." said Chaos. He raised his hand and formed an energy sphere made of Darkness. "Good bye."

As Chaos shot the energy sphere, Aang closed his eyes and clutched Katara tighter. Time seemed to move slower. Aang could feel the hatred from Chaos and the sheer power from his attack. Then he heard a whooshing sound and a sickening noise right after. After several moments, Aang opened his eyes.

Chaos was impaled through his shoulder, stomach, and chest by three black claws. The seemed to be made of the same Darkness that Chaos uses, but far more dark and it felt more evil. Chaos dropped the scythe and guided his hands towards the claws. When his hands got near the claws, they started to pull him back. Chaos struggled against the pull of the claws and looked back. The claws were coming from the white Crack.

"No…no….NNNNOOO!" screamed Chaos. "NO! Not now! Not like this!"

The claws pulled harder on Chaos and he was forced back right next to the Crack. He slammed his feet into the ground so he could prevent himself from entering the Crack. He was giving it all he's got just to stop from being pulled in.

"Whatever is on the other side of that thing," Aang said, "I hope you suffer for what you have done."

"Erg!" struggled Chaos. "I know what awaits me Aang. And trust me, if I'm right, it's going to be far from pleasant. But I do know that what _HE_ has planned for you and your World is going to seem like paradise compared to what he has planned for me."

"Who?!" demanded Aang.

Chaos looked right at Aang and smiled evilly. He started to laugh maniacally as he was pulled through the Crack. Aang watched as Darkness began to pour out of the Crack. As his sight blurred due to the lack of blood, Aang swore that he saw strange, yellow eyed creature take shape out of the Darkness. He could see them get closer, but he couldn't make out their shape because of his vision got darker. He could fell his beating heart slow. And then it stopped.

Aang, the last Avatar had died. The power of the Avatar has been torn apart, never to be reborn again. All this occurred while Darkness devoured the World and stole the Hearts of every being who lived upon it.


	9. Secret Ending: A Weakening Seal

**Please enjoy and review. The Darkness Saga will go on hiatus because I want to write another story one in the universe of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I'm not sure when it will be posted, but so look out for a story by with the title Umi no Musuko.**

**Chapter 9**

**Secret Ending: A Weakening Seal**

Chaos screamed as he was pulled through the Crack. It was painful, and he was unable to fight back. He knew what was coming. Soon Chaos found himself on the other side of the Crack. The claws dragged him through a realm of complete black. However, he began to see a bright shining light from behind him. The claws disappeared and he continued flying until a sphere of dark energy formed around him.

"What the…" said Chaos as he picked himself up. He punched the sphere, but it didn't break. He looked through the sphere and saw two others just like it. He could make out a person in one of them, a young boy around the age of eighteen.

The three spheres hovered around a pillar of Light. Surrounding this pillar at its base were seven crystal statues; four men and three women. Within this pillar were swords of an even brighter Light. Inside of the pillar, at its center, was another statue made of crystal. This statue was made out of black, dark purple, and crimson crystal. It was a statue of an angel with eight wings, and its face was in its hands as if it were weeping. A weeping angel. This crystal angel statue was wrapped in chains of Light. The pillar, swords and the chains were dimming.

. "ARGH!" screamed Chaos as he was impaled by spikes that grew within the interior of the sphere

"_Don't bother struggling._" said a deep voice that resonated in Chaos's head. "_It will only make things more painful for you._"

"I..I..reme..ber you." said Chaos as his blood dripped from his mouth.

"_Good._" said the voice.

"Master, you have retrieved the Final Fragment." said a raspy and high pitched voice. The voice came from a skinny, emaciated corpse-like form wrapped in bandages. It wore a tattered and singed red cloak and was hunched over. "But why are you not free?"

"Are you a fool?" said a feminine voice. This voice came from fair, green skinned woman. Her shinning yellow eyes were heavily were heavily shadowed by violet make-up, and her ribs were painted red. Her head was topped with a horned headdress. She was wearing a long, tattered black robe with purple trim and maroon edges which flare out. In her hand was a gold staff with a green crystal adorned on its top. "You should know by now that our Master cannot reunite his Heart until the Worldly Alignment is completed, and that is when we will perform the ritual."

"Of course I knew that you little witch!" screamed the mummy. "Talk to me like that again and I will kill you."

"How dare you?!" asked the green skinned witch. "I have more power than you can possibly imagine!"

"Prove it!" yelled the mummy. Bright purple lightning surrounded the mummy. "Ancient Spirits of Evil-"

"Meteors of Heaven, unleash-" cried the witch as she raised her staff and focused her magic.

"_Enough!_" demanded the voice that echoed in their heads. "_Quit your bickering, both of you! The Alignment is near its apex. You will perform the ritual then, and then you will receive your reward._"

"Yes, Master." said the two sorcerers as they kneeled before the statue within the pillar.

"Master, if I may speak?" asked the mummy in the red cloak.

"_If you must, Mumm-Ra._" the voice said.

"I was wondering," said the being known as Mumm-Ra, "what do you plan on doing once you are free? With all your powers and Heartless under your command, you can easily take over the Worlds without even trying, but all you say is that you will Darkness rise. What does it mean?"

"_You will find out in time._" the voice said. "_Maleficent._"

"Yes, my Lord?" asked Maleficent.

"_What is that status of the Keyblade Wielder?_" the voice asked.

"Hm." said Maleficent muttered. "That fool Sora and his idiot friends are enjoying their triumph over Xehanort and his Organization XIII. He should be on his home world right now."

"_He thinks he defeated the Darkness._" stated the voice. "_He has no idea what is coming. Soon, soon Darkness will truly rise, and not even his insignificant Light will shine through it. He ha ha ha ha ha ha, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"_


End file.
